Another Quiet Night
by SkewedReality
Summary: Just a not-so-quiet evening in Kurt, Blaine, and Cooper's apartment. Established Kurt CoBlaine


Rating: NC-17  
Pairing: Kurt/Blaine/Cooper (Kurt CoBlaine)  
Word Count: 800  
Notes: There is really no excuse for this.

* * *

**Another Quiet Night**

* * *

Kurt's back arched off the bed, trying to force himself deeper into his boyfriend's mouth. Blaine pulled off a bit, letting his hands drag across the heated flesh of Kurt's stomach. His eyes lifted to meet Kurt's, holding his gaze as he let his tongue dip into the leaking slit of Kurt's cock.

Little whimpers poured from Kurt as he fisted his fingers into Blaine's thick curls. "O-Oh...F-Fuck," he whined, rocking his hips back and fucking himself on Cooper's fingers.

A deep growl rumbled in Cooper's chest. "God, you're so beautiful like this, Kurt." He pressed wet, open mouthed kisses to the inside of Kurt's thigh. He picked up the pace and began pushing his fingers into Kurt faster, crooking his fingers and reveling in the way the Kurt keened at the intensity of the sensation.

It was always perfect when they could just _be_ like this, the air permeated with the smell of sex, the only sounds in the otherwise quiet apartment their own noises of pleasure. Cooper and Blaine had already had their own releases, Blaine's so intense that he'd very nearly avoided screaming as it crashed over him.

Kurt always insisted on waiting until both of his boyfriends had gotten off before chasing down his own orgasm. Some nights it was almost too much to watch Kurt writhing against the sheets, his cock aching and leaking against his stomach. It seemed cruel not to just reach down and give Kurt the friction that he so obviously and desperately needed, but Kurt would bat their hands away.

The positive side to Kurt's insistence that he not come until after Cooper and Blaine was that it allowed for moments like this where the brothers could just focus on making Kurt fall apart at the seams. They could touch and kiss and lick until Kurt completely fell apart and came, panting and crying out.

Blaine gave a particularly loud suck and Kurt whined at the erotic obscenity of the noise, tightening his hold on Blaine's hair. The sensation of being filled by Cooper's fingers as well as having Blaine's mouth around his cock, warm and constricting, was threatening to pitch Kurt over the edge.

He reveled in his boyfriends' attention, rocking back against Cooper's fingers as he felt Blaine's throat flutter around the head of his cock. He heard his own moans grow desperate as Cooper crooked his fingers. He heard himself pleading for more, more what he wasn't sure, but apparently Cooper was eager to oblige, adding a third finger and pushing in at a mind-blowing pace.

"Oh, God," Kurt moaned out in a choked sound, lifting his head off the pillow to once again meet Blaine's gaze, heat pooling in his stomach at the lust blown expression in his boyfriend's honey-colored eyes. "So close. D-Don't stop...please...please..."

His head fell back and he fucked back against Cooper's hand desperately, pleas still falling helplessly from his lips.

"That's right, baby," Cooper urged, his voice low and a bit rough. "Come on. Come for us."

"God, Cooper..." Kurt broke off, his tone pleading and desperate.

Blaine redoubled his efforts and Cooper's fingers brushed the bundle of nerves inside Kurt that made him finally cry out and arch off the mattress again, forcing himself deep into Blaine's mouth and coming down his throat with a cry that sounded very much like a breathy mix of Cooper and Blaine's names.

Blaine swallowed dutifully, but some of Kurt's essence escaped the corner of his mouth as he pulled off. Cooper was quick to pull Blaine in for a sloppy kiss of tongue and teeth. His cock gave an overstimulated twitch at the taste of _Kurt_ on his brother's lips.

Kurt whined out a breathy laugh. "God, you've got to stop that."

The brothers turned to look down at Kurt, both immediately struck by just how beautiful the boy really was, before grinning and kissing softly, Blaine running his fingers through Cooper's sex-mussed hair and smiling adoringly.

Cooper stretched out on the bed and both the younger boys were quick to cuddle against his sides. Kurt kissed Cooper sweetly before leaning across his chest and kissing Blaine and yawning widely. He snuggled sleepily into the hollow of Cooper's neck, mumbling, "Love you both."

Cooper craned his neck and pressed a kiss to the top of Kurt and Blaine's hair. He could already hear Blaine's breathing evening out into the relaxed rhythm of sleep. He laughed softly, struck again by just how lucky he had gotten to be in love with the two most amazing people on Earth. He let his fingers dance across the skin of his little brother's arm and pressed another kiss to the top of Kurt's hair, a smile playing on his lips. "I love you, too."


End file.
